


Другая история

by Virgin_Evans



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: #male!AU, #omegaverse, #womentomen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgin_Evans/pseuds/Virgin_Evans
Summary: Алек Старк, - старший сын-летт хранителя Севера Эддарта Старка и его мужа Катара Талли-Старка, - просто хотел выйти замуж за красивого наследника престола, Джоффри Баратеона и родить ему много золотоволосых наследников, но все оказалось несколько сложнее, чем он ожидал.





	1. о первой любви и неожиданных встречах

**Author's Note:**

> Это омегаверс!АУ, в котором все женские персонажи представлены, как мужские. Соответственно, население Вестероса делится на условно-активную - ванды, и, условно-пассивную - летты.  
> Действие течки не сильное. Ванды чувствуют характерный запах леттов, но вполне способны держать себя в раках и никто ни на кого не набрасывается. Первая течка начинается где-то между 16 и 17 годами.
> 
> Да, я не любитель омегаверса, поэтому никаких графических описаний родов не будет, летты здесь - юноши и мужчины, которых просто воспитывают, как нижних, и их психология на это и настроена. Естественно, есть исключения, как Арий, но это канон. 
> 
> Алеку (male!Санса) - пятнадцать лет. Арию - десять. Остальным как и было.

Я опустил нож, разминая уставшие пальцы, и полюбовался на свою работу – морда и загривок лютоволка выходят из куска дерева. Красивая, изящная фигурка. Скромность приличетствует в обществе, а сам себе я могу без стыда сказать, что да, это прекрасно. Ушли годы, чтобы достичь такого; и вот я, пятнадцатилетний, могу гордиться собой.  
Арий рядом вскинул голову. У него из–под ножа выходило что–то неровное, косоватое – он, как и я, был леттом, но луки и мечи привлекают его больше красивых рубашек и резных игрушек.  
– Прекрасно, как всегда, – склоняется септон, летт преклонного возраста, улыбчивый и добрый ко мне. Я благодарю, Арий даже не поворачивает головы.  
С улицы слышен веселый смех. Я кладу ножик и провожу по морде лютоволка пальцами – тонкими пальцами младшего, не предназначенными для того, чтобы держать меч или лук. Когда оборачиваюсь, Ария уже нет.

Закат – время, когда алые листья чардрева окрашиваются в совсем уж невероятные оттенки. Я не молюсь, я сижу в богороще, потому что здесь мысли приходят в порядок и разум успокаивается. Я не молюсь потому, что с таким количеством молитв, что я прошептал сегодня, богам уже можно наказать меня немотой без зазрения совести. У меня совесть тоже есть, поэтому я молчу, позволяя себе только в мыслях прокручивать воспоминания о взглядах, который принц Джоффри бросал на меня во дворе.  
Это было самое прекрасное, что случалось со мной в жизни.  
Темнело.  
Я поднялся, шелестя плащом по листьям, медленно пошел в замок. Мои братья–ванды Рикон и Бран будут воинами, как Робб, моя же судьба – быть верным мужем лорду или (на этих мысли я улыбнулся) принцу Вестероса, родить ему ребенка: ванда или летта, или и того, и другого.  
Да, лучше ванда, он станет наследником, а что может быть лучше, чем подарить принцу наследника?  
Улыбка не сходила с моих губ до самого дома, как и щеки не переставали гореть. 

На пиру было едва ли лучше. Я разговаривал с Лилианом, прислужником младшего отца, но не слышал и слова из тех, что он говорил, бросая косые взгляды мне за спину. Я не выдержал и обернулся, – Джоффри, смотрит внимательно и так улыбается уголком рта, что краска захлестывает мои щеки. О, боги. 

От мучительного румянца меня спасает младший король. Он зовет, и, не смея ослушаться, поднимаюсь к столу, улыбаюсь неуверенно. Еще бы – король.  
«А я могу быть, как он, – набатом бьет в голове, – младшим королем, мужем Джоффри Баратеона. Я могу.. о, боги, как можно хотеть чего–то так сильно?»  
– Ну здравствуй, голубчик, – с полуулыбкой приветствовал меня муж короля и я присел в реверансе, – какой ты красавец. Сколько тебе лет?  
– Пятнадцать, государь.  
– Ты высокий. Еще растешь?  
– Думаю да, государь.  
– А течка уже была?  
Стыд захлестнул мои щеки. Как он мог говорить об этом так открыто? О том, что делает ребенка настоящим леттом – готовым родить ребенка и сделать мужа счастливым? Сердце стучало в ушах, о боги, о боги, отец!  
Папа посмотрел как–то странно и я наконец выдавил из себя ответ:  
– Нет, – голос дрогнул, – государь.  
Он спрашивал что–то про мой расшитый камзол, – я сам его вышивал ночью, когда мысли роились в голове и не давали заснуть, – но я не слушал, только улыбался. Когда мне позволили идти, я вернулся на скамью и принялся есть, впервые за вечер почувствовав, как голоден.  
– Джоффри так смотрит на тебя, Алек, – прошептал Лилиан рядом и я вскинул на него взгляд, – Ты ему нравишься.  
Сдержать фырканье не удается.  
– Да ладно тебе, чем я могу нравиться?  
– У тебя красивое лицо, – начинает он, и от неожиданности я давлюсь кусочком моркови, – белая кожа северянина, тонкие пальцы. Глаза красивые, как две льдинки, волосы…  
– Ну все, – прерываю я его наконец, – глаза мои он навряд увидел с другого конца зала.  
Он только хихикает. Почему–то это вызывает раздражение, и настроение портится совсем. Встаю, отмахиваясь от сопровождения, и направляюсь на выход. Сходить, что ли, в богорощу, успокоить мысли? Сам не замечаю, как ступаю на снег. 

У чардрева намело сугроб. Снегопады в Винтерфеле мягкие, хрустящим пуховым покровом накрывающие землю. Я кутаюсь в плащ, сажусь на большой, выгибающийся из земли корень дерева, достаю из кармана внутри плаща лютоволка и ножик. Пальцы быстро замерзают, на снег падают опилки, а мои мысли наконец приходят в порядок. 

Младший король Серсей позвал меня спросить о моей течке? Как смотрят лошадей на торгах. Было дурно думать плохо о муже короля, но обидно мне было невероятно. Нож соскользнул с дерева, попал по пальцу, обжег замерзшую кожу болью. Мне не впервой было царапаться и резаться во время работы, но сейчас, когда холод обжигал руки, это чувствовалось острее. Я сунул палец в рот, провел языком по царапине, согревая кожу. Боль быстро отступила.  
За спиной кто–то хрустнул снегом. Я мгновенно вскочил, недоделанный волк упал в снег. В голове мгновенно пронеслось, что сегодня в Винтерфеле совсем не так безопасно, как всегда, и в городских стенах не добродушные стражники, а чужие и опасные люди. Покорные королю, да, но не менее опасные оттого.  
Меж деревьев стоял мужчина, от одного взгляда на которого мое сердце забилось где–то в горле. Он был высокий настолько, что, приблизившись, был бы выше меня на две головы, а то и больше; закованный в доспех так, будто через час ему идти на войну. От него веяло опасностью и силой: опасностью человека, не знающего жалости, и силой воина, убивающего всех на пути. В детстве я видел таких: проездом они ехали в Ночной Дозор и останавливались в стенах Винтерфела на постой. Внутрь замка их не пускали, но они разбивали палатки рядом и сидели, не снимая лат. Сейчас на стену отправляют оборванных преступников, но воспоминания о грозных вандах прочно засели у меня в голове.  
Я попятился. Нас разделяло не более десяти шагов, но пока он в своих железках их преодолеет, у меня был шанс убежать.  
Но он неожиданно не двигался с места.  
– Не бойся, – произнес он грубо.  
Если бы я не трясся от страха до этих слов, то уж точно испугался бы после.  
– У тебя, – голос предал меня, – у тебя плохо получается успокаивать.  
Не дать понять, что я боюсь его. Не переставать говорить, отвлечь внимание. И медленно, не поворачиваясь спиной, отходить. Так учил отец делать, встретившись в лесу с волком, так я буду делать сейчас, потому что этот воин был страшнее любого волка. Зверь хотя бы хочет просто убить. Краем сознания я заметил, как вокруг потемнело, как очертания деревьев начмали стираться в темноте. Я уже не видел леса далеко, только ближние стволы и чардрево.  
Он рассмеялся хриплым, лающим смехом.  
– Да, – сказал он, – зато я умею хорошо пугать.  
– Ты пришел сюда испугать меня?  
– Я пришел сюда за покоем.

«Это человек, – наконец понял я, продолжая отступать. Он подходил ближе и остановился у того большого корня, где я сидел. – Просто человек, ушедший от шума пира и многолюдности двора.»  
Человек, искавший тишины, как я сам искал ее час назад. Но я его боялся его, каким–то седьмым, не зависящим от разума, чувством.  
– И все же не бойся, птенчик, – вздохнул он вдруг устало, поднимая что–то из снега, – и не отходи от меня, как отходят от волков. Я пес, а не волк, – и добавил чуть погодя, – красиво.  
В руках у него была моя обороненная фигурка.  
– Спасибо, – осторожно ответил я, глядя, как он садится на мое место, – как вас зовут?  
– Сандор.  
– Алек.  
– Отпрыск Старков, – он посмотрел внимательно, изучающе, а я все думал, как далеко успею отбежать, прежде чем он догонит меня.  
Он усмехнулся криво. Протянул руку с лютоволком, предлагая мне забрать. Я мешкал: между нами были все те же десять шагов, и я не знал, чего от него ждать.  
– Вы можете бросить.  
– Я не причиню вреда.  
– Обещаете?  
Наивность, за которую корил старший отец неоднократно.  
– Даю слово.  
Но почему–то я ему верил. Может, дело было в его расслабленности, возможно, в жутком запахе вина, который я почувствовал с пяти шагов. Он был пьян, а пьяный не очень–то ловок, если захочет поймать. Я подходил, все ближе и ближе, и был уже так близко, что мог протянуть руку, но вдруг некстати налетевший порыв ветра всколыхнул листья чардрева, зашелестел снегом, мазнул холодом по лицу и сдул темные пряди с его лица. Я был близко, и увидел, как справа его кожа была красной и рваной, как будто нехороший свежеватель сорвал с него лоскут лица с ухом, от которого остался лишь огрызок, и бросил заживать кровоточащую плоть. Это лицо, обезображенное наполовину сорванной кожей, заставило меня вскрикнуть. Я зажал рот руками, но он увидел и услышал мой испуг, его взгляд потемнел и закрылся, он вдруг встал.  
Огромный, как исполинский лютоволк, вставший на задние лапы – я видел в книге картинку. Я вскрикнул, развернулся, и побежал – торопливо, проваливаясь в снег по колено, не обходя знакомых глубоких мест. Я бежал, и ветки деревьев, обледеневшие к ночи, наотмашь били по лицу, я потерял где–то плащ, зацепившись за сук и сорвав пряжку, но остановился, надсадно, загнанно дыша, только дома, влетев в свою комнату и закрыв тяжелую дверь на засов.  
«О боги, боги, боги! – набатом било в голове, – что же за день?»  
Только подойдя к горячей стене и сползя на пол возле нее, я почувствовал боль в руке. Замерзшие до синевы пальцы разжались не сразу, а выпавший их них маленький нож звякнул о камень.  
Нож?  
Нож для резьбы. Я выронил волка, но нож удержал. Лучше бы наоборот. 

Я просидел так, бездумно уставившись на лезвие, еще минуты три, прежде чем в голове начала складываться картина того, что произошло. 

Потеря плаща печалила. Я найду его утром, конечно, только не занесло бы снегом. А волк, наверное, потерян навсегда. Мне не достанет смелости подойти к этому воину завтра. Таким глупым я чувствовал себя впервые. Он просто был ранен, верно, в бою, или в детстве, и жил с таким лицом уже долго, чтобы привыкнуть к человеческой неприязни, а я только показал ему, как он страшен. В тот момент, когда он был расслаблен и пришел в поисках покоя.  
С такими горькими мыслями я разделся, потушил свечи и зарылся в шкуры на кровати. Стало тепло и уютно, отчего я сразу провалился в сон, измученный длинным днем.


	2. Глава 2, о новых сторонах справедливости.

Утро встречает светом сквозь ресницы. Сегодня выезжаем, Джон отправляется на стену, и уже сквозь сон я слышу, какая кутерьма царит с замке. Молчан, мой грозный лютоволк, поднимает голову, и я не могу сдержать улыбки. Мой хороший… Пальцы зарываются в густую шерсть. 

Одеваюсь, собираю волосы в незамысловатую прическу. Все равно перед выездом младший отец соберет мне волосы красиво.  
В коридорах беспокойство. Слуги бегают, у всех на лице одно и то же выражение страха. Ловлю Лилиана за руку, он смотрит безумным взглядом, а потом, наконец, выдает: «Брандон», и убегает, воспользовавшись моими ослабевшими пальцами и неожиданной дрожью в коленях. 

Брандон. 

Бран, маленький воин, которого я люблю даже сильнее, чем Ария. Сначала медленно, а потом все быстрее бегу в башню братьев, и сердце бьется от страха уже второй раз за прошедшие сутки, когда я распахиваю дверь.  
Папа сидит у постели Брана и делает оберег. Я не знаю, спасет ли он брата, я даже вдохнуть не могу, слово молвить – горло сжало, и в голове одна мысль «жив ли?»

Жив ли, не придется ли надевать белый саван и провожать в крипту? 

Жив ли, не прибавится ли белых прядей в длинных волосах папы? Я поднял на него, посеревшего от тревог, глаза, и он только вздохнул. 

Позже и мейстер объяснил мне мало, но все же больше, чем ничего.  
Брана нашли утром под башней, по которой он лазил всегда. Мальчик, верно, сорвался с непрочного камня, и, хоть жив, не известно, проснется ли. 

Признаться, я боюсь возвращаться в комнату, смотреть на едва не плачущего папу. Не зная что делать, куда себя деть и какие выдавить слова, мне хотелось скорей бежать отсюда, от этого духа горя, давящего на людей повсюду. Но в богорощу я уже не успевал – обозы собирались, и люди выносили коробы с вещами, братья седлали коней. Джон нагнал меня у порога, обнял, обволакивая горьким запахом ванда, запахом воина. Рукоять его меча упиралась мне в живот, и я отстранился. 

– Мы не увидимся? – не верилось, что он уезжает навсегда. Такой знакомый, родной Джон, он не может отдать себя ледяной стене навечно. От этого слова пахло безнадежностью и мне захотелось расплакаться.  
– Не думай обо мне, – попытался улыбнуться он, – я Сноу, а значит, место мне там, где льды и снега.  
Я тоже выдавил из себя улыбку. И вдруг он посерьезнел, доставая из–за пояса сверток.  
– Это тебе, Алек. Береги его и никому не показывай. Леттам не положено иметь клинки, но я не верю, что в Королевской Гавани будет безопасно¸ поэтому возьми.  
Под тканью нащупывалась сталь. Тонкий кинжал, в полторы мои ладони, холод проникал сквозь рогожку и жег пальцы. Запретная игрушка для такого, как я, но, вспомнив вчерашний вечер, я взял подарок. Джон кивнул, довольный, и развернулся уходить.  
– Джон Старк, – позвал я его с бешено стучащим сердцем. Он был бастардом, и никто не мог его называть Старком, но я его уже не увижу. Слезы обожгли глаза, я всхлипнул и догнал его, падая в объятия. Джон, мой Джон, мой брат, мой брат…  
– Твой брат, – шептал он, и я понял, что говорил последнее вслух, – Как только захочешь, я буду тебе братом.  
– Обещай мне, – не сдержался я, цепляясь за мех на его плаще, – что мы еще увидимся.  
– Обещаю. 

 

Когда мы впервые остановились в придорожной гостинице на постой и ванды–воины распрягли коней, поставили палатки неподалеку и разожгли костры, я выбрался на прогулку с Молчаном. В лагере совсем мало леттов – только я, Арий, муж короля и прислужники из его свиты, и я чувствовал себя неуверенно, пока не увидел нескольких из них. Красивые, богато одетые, они сидели у кареты и заплетали друг другу волосы, похожие на речных русалов.  
Листья шуршат под ногами, и я сегодня без плаща – тепло. Засматриваюсь на красавцев–леттов, и едва не вскрикиваю, наткнувшись на старого воина с выпученными глазами, глядящего на меня в упор.

– Простите, сэр, – чуть слышно, на выдохе. 

И, из огня в полымя, на мое плечо опускается чья–то тяжелая рука. Оборачиваюсь и тихо вскрикиваю – боги, тот воин, из леса! 

– Я снова напугал тебя, мальчик? – он спрашивает с усмешкой, но отдергивает руку с моего плеча.

Сегодня я могу рассмотреть его шрам детально, потому что стоит так близко, и у меня пересыхает во рту. 

– Или это он, – он кивает на старика, – заставляет тебя дрожать? Меня он тоже пугает: посмотри на его лицо. 

«Хоть что–то тебя пугает», – мысленно удивляюсь я и оборачиваюсь к все еще молчащему мужчине.

– Простите, если я вас обидел, сэр, – стараюсь быть вежливым. Мужик кивает едва заметно, прожигает взглядом меня и воина за моей спиной, уходит. 

Стыд за свое поведение во мне сильнее страха, и чтобы не сгореть от стыда за прошлую ночь, я оборачиваюсь, начиная говорить:  
– Простите меня за произошедшее вчера вечером, сир. 

– Я не сир, – говорит он, не глядя на меня, – и тебе не стоит говорить такое. 

– Сандор, – я вспоминаю его имя, очень кстати, – я испугался не вас. Всего лишь неожиданность, и темный лес, в котором я чувствовал себя в опасности. Некрепкие леттьи нервы. 

Он не отвечает, но видно, что моя ложь его не убедила. Стараюсь не отводить взгляд. 

– Почему он не стал говорить со мной? – киваю на старика. 

– Он не слишком разговорчив последние двадцать лет, – выдает воин, – с тех пор, как Безумный Король приказал вырвать ему язык. 

– Но он хорошо говорит своим мечом, – раздается сзади. Я оборачиваюсь на голос, мгновенно забывая про воина с жутким шрамом, – Сир Илин Пейн. Правосудие короля. 

Джоффри. О боги, он так близко, и он так красив – золотоволосый, с легкой улыбкой на тонких губах. Я не могу не улыбнуться в ответ, мгновенно забывая все тревоги. Принц заговорщически склоняется ближе ко мне, добавляя:  
– Королевский палач. 

Палач. Боги, я разговаривал с палачом. Первые мгновения я замешкался, пытаясь понять, кто это – палач, но потом осознание пришло ко мне кровавой сказкой о палаче и крысе. В Винтерфеле никогда не было палачей – древние законы предписывали казнить тому, кто выносит приговор, а судил отец. Страшная, но справедлива работа, которую уважали все, и преступники и казнящие. Я подумал, как рубит головы этот молчаливый страшный старик, а Джоффри по–другому расценил мою бледность: 

– Что такое, мой милый, – обеспокоенно коснулся он моего лица и взгялнул поверх моей головы, – Пес напугал вас? 

«Это лютоволк», – хотел я поправить его, думая, что он имеет ввиду Молчана, но он вдруг обратился к мужчине, все еще стоящему за моей спиной:  
– Убирайся, пес, ты пугаешь мою невесту. 

Воин ушел прежде, чем я успел возразить. Он уже не был так страшен, как показалось мне ночью, но передо мной стоял мой принц, и мысли об том мужчине вылетели из головы.  
– Не хочу видеть вас расстроенным, – сказал он, и я почувствовал себя до безумия счастливым, – Наконец–то светит солнце. Прогуляйтесь со мной. 

Я оставил Молчана и с радостью пошел за своим принцем. 

 

 

Я глотал слезы, текущие по щекам и молился, молился, молился. Древние боги должны меня услышать, но они не слышали, а закат красил стены комнаты в алый. Как кровь Джоффри.  
– Пожалуйста, пусть его найдут, – вырывалось у меня со всхлипом, – пожалуйста. 

Пусть его найдут…

Ария искали уже полдня. Отец возглавлял отряд, но его нигде не было, и где он, тоже никто не знал. Я вспомнил, как Арий стоял над Джоффри с мечом в руках, и как тот просил пощадить его. А еще я помнил, как кровь текла по щеке мальчишки, и как принц размахивал мечом, обещая выпустить кишки моему безоружному десятилетнему брату.  
Боги, спасите. 

Они просто дрались на палках, мой брат и сын мясника, Мико. Мальчишка и правда просто играл с Арием, но Джоффри отчего–то показалось забавным достать меч. Тогда я испугался, что из–за маленького негодника–брата моему приятному общению ( а то и помолвке) с принцем придет конец, но сейчас воспоминания о его жестоких словах всплывали в моей голове, не давая покоя.  
Как мог кто–то так мягко улыбаться и быть таким жестоким уже через мгновение? 

Он издевался над юношей, а потом порезал его. 

Отец никогда так не поступал. 

А потом Арий ударил принца по спине, а тот размахнулся на ребенка мечом, едва не разрубая его пополам. 

«Он хотел убить моего брата, – подумалось неожиданное, – боего брата–летта, который не был воином и никогда не станет»  
Стыд за собственное бездействие захлестнул меня. Я только и стоял там, крича, чтобы они прекратили, но никто не осбирался прекращать. Нимерия выскочила из леса и набросилась на принца; Арий стал над Джоффри с его мечом в руках, а после выкинул клинок в реку; а сейчас и брат, и его пес пропали, а Джоффри наверняка показал рану матери и теперь Арию придется несладко. 

Если его найдут. 

Меня позвали в зал. Спустившись, я обнаружил там огромное число воинов, и голос отца где–то далеко. Стараясь быт незамеченным, я замер в толпе. 

– Алек, – раздался голос младшего короля, – подойди, дорогой. 

Люди расступились. Я вытер лицо и подошел. О, боги, боги, боги. 

– Лгать королю – это большой грех. 

Но что же мне сказать? Правду. Джоффри смотрел на меня с беспокойством, но казался таким чужим сейчас. 

– Я… не з–знаю, – выдавил я, – я не помню.. Все случилось так быстро, я не видел. 

Мыслей в голове не было совсем. Я не мог сказать правды, это разрушило бы мою свадьбу, мое счастливое будущее, но солгать, подтвердив, что на принца напали, было выше моих сил. Арий взвизгнул, вцепляясь в мои волосы сзади. 

– Лжец! 

Его с трудом оттащили, но надеться, что все закончилось, было рано. Отец уже развернулся, чтобы увести нас, как муж короля произнес: 

– А как же лютоволк? Зверь, который рвал твоего сына? 

Мы замерли. 

– Мы не нашли следов лютоволка, государь? 

– Нет? – казалось, с облегчением спросил король, – так тому и быть. 

– У них есть другой волк, – не унимался младший король. 

– Будь по твоему. 

Я все еще не понимал, что происходит.  
– Вы не можете этого сделать, – отчаянно прошептал отец королю. 

– Лютоволк не домашнее животное, – ответил тот с сожалением, – подари ему собаку, ему же будет лучше. 

– Он же не о Молчане говорил, – не до конца веря в кошмарное предположение, взрогнул я и нервно усмехнулся, – нет, только не Молчан. Молчан никого не кусал! Он хороший!  
Джоффри и младший король усмехались мне в лицо. О, нет, только не мой волк!

– Останови их, не дай это сделать, – всхлипнул я, хватаясь за отца, – пожалуйста, это был не Молчан! 

– Это твой приказ? – бросил отец в спину королю, – Государь. 

А тот промолчал.  
Все упало у меня в груди.  
Младший король позвал палача. 

Так вот, зачем он нужен, задохнулся я. Убивать невинных. Убивать тех, кто ничего злого не совершал. Убивать тех, кого приказали убить. 

– Джерри, – вздохнул отец, – отведи мальчиков в комнаты.  
Я почувствовал, как слезы не дают дышать. Отец сказал, что волк с Севера заслуживает достойной смерти и ушел, а я стоял, захлебываясь рыданиями, потому что МОЙ волк смерти не заслуживал. Никакой.  
Джерри обнял меня и мы вышли. Кровь стучала в ушах, и одна–единственная мысль – не дать, не допустить, не позволить, – птицей билась в голове. 

– Джерри, – я поднял голову, – мне надо на улицу.  
Тот мотнул головой. 

– Мне надо. Я хочу это видеть. Это мой друг. 

– Я не могу, милорд. 

– Я приказываю. 

Он мотнул головой снова, его решимость была непоколебимой. Я вывернулся из–под его объятий и сунул руку за пояс, выдергивая кинжал, Джонов подарок. 

– Не подходи, Джерри. 

Тот замер, задвинул Ария за спину. Он был могучий воин, и одной рукой одолел бы меня за пару минут, но я видел в его колебаниях страх навредить, а лезвие в моих руках поблескивало светом факелов. 

– Я просто посмотрю, Джерри, – произнес я, пятясь назад, – я просто…

И выбежал на улицу, скинув в коридоре мешающий плащ, уже второй за эти дни, и холод обжег мне щеки и руки. Я сунул нож в ножны и накрыл камзолом, пробегая мимо лошадей, собак, стражников, слуг – туда, где на краю лагеря стоял столб, а к столбу был прикован мой друг. 

– Отец! – срывая горло, закричал я, – отец, стой! 

Он обернулся, рука на рукояти ножа. Нет, пожалуйста. 

Но просить было бесполезно, я понял это. Никто не слушал просьб и не видел слез. Люди здесь понимают только разговор стали, как понял его Джерри. Его не остановили мои мольбы, но остановил нож. Волк Старков проснулся во мне в тот момент, и хоть я был только леттом, мне уже было пятнадцать. Меня услышат сегодня, чего бы это не стоило. 

– Алек, – он выглядел сконфуженным, – уходи. 

– Я хочу попрощаться. 

Не дожидаясь ответа, я бросился щенку на шею. Он вырастет, пройдет год–два и он станет могучим лютоволком, и никто уже не посадит его на цепь. Бормоча что–то о том, как я его люблю, я нашаривал пальцами застежку железного ошейника, собой закрывая волка от отца. 

– Алек, пора, – отец положил руку мне на спину. 

Ну, где же ты? Я сдирал пальцы о ржавый металл, и, – да! – колючая жесткая скоба нашлась, осталось только поддеть ее и снять ошейник. Молчан заерзал, я слишком сдавил ему шею рукой. 

– Мой дорогой, мой пушистый друг, – глотая слезы, прохрипел я, сдвигая скобу на два пальца. Этого было недостаточно, я слишком слаб, – ты для меня вернее всех, я тебя люблю, – три пальца, четыре, отец потрепал меня по волосам, побуждая встать, а я все шептал – я тебя не забуду, я не забуду. 

Наконец, я раскрыл скобу, медленно снял ошейник. Отец не шевелился, поглаживая меня по спине. Не хотел делать еще больнее, нарушать мое прощание, и я встал, делая глубокий вздох, не давая ему понять, что произошло, посмотрел на сторонам: не было стражи. Сейчас.

 

И я с силой пнул Молчана по ребрам.  
Волк взвизгнул, отскочил к стене, – отец рванулся к нему, но был слишком неповоротлив, – он вскочил на лапы и помчался, загребая лапами землю и прелые листья, конский навоз и дорожную пыль, мимо двух палаток напротив нас и мимо больших, черных в ночном свете сосен, прочь от моего опешившего отца, прочь от гостиничной стены, прочь от ждущего его здесь жестокого приказа и острого кинжала¸ прочь от меня – в лес. Отец, вскочив на ноги, яростно глянул на меня, но мне было не до его злости – упав на землю, я нервно, прислонившись к столбу с цепью, взахлеб рыдал и смеялся от радости и облегчения. 

 

 

Мы останавливались еще дважды, и в одну из таких остановок младший король позвал меня отобедать с ним. Страшно не было – только противно, потому что я не знал, что ему теперь говорить и как смотреть. Я смотрел под ноги, на пол, и краем взгляда выхватил кусок шкуры у него под ногами. Покрытой белой шерстью с черными волосками. Слова застряли у меня в горле. 

– Что это, государь, – безжизненно выдавил я, – что.. там? 

Он растянул губы в улыбке. 

– Лорд Старк упустил лютоволка в лес и принес его шкуру в доказательство того, что зверь мертв. Я решил сохранить ее, чтобы мой сын не чувствовал боли, глядя на свои ужасные шрамы. 

Я не смог сесть за стол и извинился плохим самочувствием. Муж короля не выглядел опечаленным моим уходом и и даже пожелал мне быть острожным в лагере, и все это выглядело так, как если бы он просто позвал меня показать мне моего друга, его шкуру под своими ногами, его смерть между мной и ими – Ланнистерами, которые всегда платят свои долги.  
Я шел по лагерю и обещал себе, что я тоже заплачу этот долг им.


End file.
